First Love
by The Rabid Toenail
Summary: One-shot, shounen-ai, sequel to One Week. You need to read OW first, btw. Kuronue and Kurama meet in The Park (dun dun dun) to talk, a year after the events of OW. Other stuff happens.


**

* * *

First Love**

**AKA the unlooked-for, unexpected sequel to One Week**

**Summary: basically Shuuichi's feelings after it's all over. An epilogue of sorts, except... not. One-shot. You should really read One Week first; otherwise you'll be... very lost. Mou.**

**Inspired by Utada Hikaru's 'First Love'. **

**Dedicated to AMK of mediaminer, who is my minion. Yellow roses!**

**YYH not mine.**

A pretty redhead sat on one of the park benches, tapping his foot impatiently. It had been a year, but it seemed that Kuronue's lack of punctuality hadn't been corrected in their time apart. He sighed, checking his watch for the umpteenth time. It was only two minutes since he had last checked, but it seemed like it had been ages...

"Why is he always so late?" Kurama growled angrily. His ex was already twenty minutes late, for Pete's sake! He kicked angrily at a rock. "Grr..."

"_Kurama_!" came the yell from across the park. Several people turned around to watch the ebony-haired man dash across the cobbles and to the bench. He finally reached Kurama, clutching a stitch in his side.

"You're late," Kurama ground out.

"Sorry," he panted. "Train got... delayed... rich guy... made the station... wait for him..." Seeming to have finally caught his breath, he straightened and continued. "But I ran all the way here because I knew you'd be angry."

"How kind of you."

Kuronue plopped down on the bench next to Kurama. "So... what did you want to talk about?"

Kurama put his hands on his knees, leaning forward. "Remember when I said that we'd talk about... _it_ one day?"

The black-haired man stared at him. "Yes. So this...?"

He nodded. "I think I'm OK with it now. I don't hate you anymore."

Kuronue smiled. "I'm glad."

"You'd better be. It took a lot of time and effort to stop hating you, you jerk."

"And a lot of therapy too, ne?"

Kurama glared venomously, crossing his arms over his chest. "It _is_ your fault, you know. You could be a little nicer about it."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Kurama," Kuronue mumbled apologetically. "It's just... I don't know what more I can say... I know that saying sorry won't do any good now." Kuronue looked away uncomfortably.

"So... how are you and Youko doing?"

"Oh!" Kuronue exclaimed, grateful for the change of subject. "Well, we've been recording tracks for our new CD! It's out next year, you know!"

"I'm glad for the both of you," Kurama said, sounding sincere.

"How have _you_ been?"

"Me? Well, I... I survive, I guess. I've got straight A's in school, I work in a flower shop, and I hang out with my friends on the weekends. Not much else to tell."

"What about you and... _Hiei_?" Kuronue asked slyly, smirking.

Kurama colored slightly, refusing to look at the black-haired man. "We're... dating."

"Oh, _really_? So you've forgotten about that... crow boy, have you?"

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Karasu's just my acquaintance. I go to his house when I want to get drunk and watch little kid animes."

"Naughty, naughty, Shuuichi. Getting drunk is bad."

"Well, you were the first one to get me drunk, Kuro. I don't think you have any room to talk."

Kuronue shrugged. "Maybe not."

"Hey, Kuro..." Kurama mumbled, voice taking a serious tone, "Why'd you do it, anyway?

"Do what?" Kuronue asked, curious.

"I mean... why'd you spike my drink that night?"

Kuronue sighed, eyes downcast. "I didn't do it with the intention of taking advantage of you, if that's what you're wondering about... it's just that I noticed you had been under a lot of stress and I thought a little alcohol would relieve some of the tension... I didn't mean for _either_ of us to drink so much..." He rested his forehead on his palms, running his fingers through his hair distractedly. "I was horrified when I woke up the next morning and I realized..."

"...so, you regret it?"

"A little. Probably not as much as you do, though," Kuronue answered. "What I regret most is that it hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you..."

Kurama stared across the park—at the children playing, the happy couples wandering around and snogging randomly, the wishing well glinting in the distance—it was just as it had always been. He smiled slightly, leaning against Kuronue's shoulder. "I don't regret it as much as you think I do. Now... well, I realize I probably would have slept with you even if I _hadn't_ been sloshed... because I loved you that much..."

"...Back then?"

"Yeah... but I still love you now, at least marginally. After all, your first love never _really _fades away."

"I love you too, Shuuichi... but, you know how that is, I suppose."

"Yeah... that's kinda what started this whole mess, Kuro."

"Oh. Right."

"Of course, I'll never sleep with you again. You were hardly good enough to waste a second time on," Kurama said, grinning.

"Hey!" Kuronue said, offended. The redhead giggled. "Was I _that_ bad?" Kuronue asked, horrified. "I mean... if I can't even impress a virgin, then... I'm sunk with Youko!"

"Nah, you weren't _that_ bad. Of course, I can't remember too well... I _might_ be thinking of somebody else..."

"_What_?!"

"I'm kidding, Kuronue. You're the only one to have experienced the wonders of my sweet, hot loving," Kurama said facetiously.

"Shuuichi, you're _sure_ you're over this?"

Kurama nodded. "For the most part."

The other gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Shuuichi," he mumbled, reaching forth and wrapping his arms around the redhead. "Thank you for... forgiving me," he whispered, voice hoarse.

Kurama returned the hug. "Really, it's all right," he said, feeling the wet drops on his shoulder. "Stop it, you're getting my clothes wet," he said gently. Kuronue withdrew, embarrassed.

"Sorry about that." He stared around nervously. "Umm..."

Kurama stood, offering his hand. "Come with me?" he asked, giving the other boy a smile. Kuronue allowed himself to be pulled from the bench and the two wandered over to the wishing well. The two stared at their reflections in its shallow depths. Kuronue pulled a coin from his pocket.

"What would _you_ wish for?"

"...if I say world peace, will you give me a pretty tiara?"

"I'm being serious, Kurama."

"Then I'd... I'd just want the both of us to end up happy, whatever that might mean," he said softly, placing his hand over Kuronue's. "I think it's gone on long enough... we've hurt too much already; this foolishness just needs to end." Kuronue's hand opened; the penny dropped with a _plop_ into the water.

Kurama glanced down at his watch. "Eek!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to be late for my date with Hiei! I'll see you again sometime, all right?" He hurriedly gave Kuronue a goodbye hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Ja!" he yelled, running off.

Kuronue smiled, watching the redhead's retreating form. "It's over now..." He turned, feeling his steps leading him back to the train station. "...finally over." He mumbled, slumping into his seat. The streets of Tokyo bade him farewell as his train slipped further away from the great city.

He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, selecting one and lighting it. He blew a puff of smoke out the open window. "Goodbye, my darling. Goodbye forever..." he whispered to the dusk, ignoring the other passengers' stares. The cloud of smoke blew away and on the other side of the city, Kurama coughed.

"Are you all right?" Hiei asked, patting Kurama's back in an attempt to ease his coughs.

Kurama finally managed to catch his breath. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, "But could you get me a glass of water, please?"

Hiei shrugged and left the room; Kurama slipped from his seat on the couch, standing at the window. He gazed at the sky—it was getting late.

"...gone." He plopped back down on the sofa, accepting the cup from Hiei.

_the last kiss_

_tasted like tobacco_

_a bitter and sad smell_

* * *

**AN: **Mou... dunno what this is supposed to be, really. Just... a more definite conclusion... except that it's pretty much as bad as the first ending, sooo... oh well. 

Anyway, to the readers of One Week: I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me what your favorite scenes were from that... if you remember them, that is. You don't have to read it again... it's just that I was going to enter the fanfiction contest on , but you can only submit excerpts... holy chicken nuggets, that's going to be hard to do... -falls over-

Please read and review!

I repeat: **This is a one-shot. No more chapters will follow. Mouuuuuu. I know you're all really depressed about that, but that's the way life is. I'm being sarcastic, by the way. Mou.**


End file.
